Krillin vs Pinkie Pie
Krillin vs Pinkie Pie is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 2 Episode 7: Dragon Ball vs My Little Pony! It's a fight between two fourth wall breaking sidekicks in this match. Human vs Pony, who wins? '' Fight '''EARTH- Dragon Ball ' Krillin was in a sparring match with Gohan, practising for an upcoming tournament the two intended to compete in. After a short bout though, Gohan got the better of Krillin. With a swift roundhouse kick, Krillin dropped like a sack of potatoes before being thrown across the ground. The pair shook hands as Gohan took his leave, which meant Krillin was alone with his thoughts. 'How? How did I mess that up?' he thought to himself. He then heard snickering behind him. Turning around, he saw that it was a pink pony that found amusement in Krillin. "What's so funny?" Krillin demanded, walking towards her. Pinkie Pie managed to control her laughter long enough to reply. "You! You're what's funny. Did you see how silly you looked in that match?" Obviously, Krillin didn't take too kindly to that. "Well, let's see you do better in a fight!" he demanded, rushing at Pinkie Pie. FIGHT! Hooves clashed with fists as the pair clashed. Pinkie Pie spun on the floor, trying to trip Krillin but the Z fighter leapt into the air and flew over her head. He bombarded her with wave upon wave of Ki Blasts, before flying down at the pony and throwing her into the air. The battle saw them smash through buildings as they traded kicks and punches. Krillin teleported behind Pinkie Pie, but she planted a hoof into his forehead, before spearing him straight down and into a car. Krillin stumbled out, but straight into a kick. Spinning on the floor, Pinkie Pie made an attempt at sweeping Krillin's legs from under him. Epic fail. Krillin headbutted the pony, spiking her into the floor, before flying up and releasing a bombardment of Ki. The pony tried to escape, but was pummelled by several blasts before she could make any progress. Looking to end this now, Krillin fired off two Destructo Discs. Pinkie managed to dodge them, as the discs cut through the wall she was in front of. The brick wall fell towards Krillin, who had only just clocked what was about to happen. "Aww, crap." The wall buried Krillin, and Pinkie landed on top of it triumphantly. "That was brief. Okay, see ya soon!" She turned around, straight into Krillin. "Wait, how did you get there?" she asked. Krillin shrugged. "You couldn't have thought it'd be that easy, right?" The pony threw both front hooves at Krillin, who blocked them. "So, how is this one going to end?" he asked her. Pinkie struggled against his strength. "I don't know! It depends on what Peep writes next!" "Wait, who the hell is Peep? That some kind of pet name?" "No, idiot. Look down, in the categories. It says: Peep4Life!" "Wait, I see it. What's that, some corny user name?" "How should I know? I wonder where he got that name from. Oh no, is he a-" PEEP4LIFE'S LIVING ROOM- Peep4Life's house. ''' "Hey! Come on, you two! Finish this battle first, alright?" an annoyed Peep ordered. He then contemplating deleting the fight altogether, removing both Krillin and Pinkie Pie at once, but he figured that might be too harsh. '''EARTH- Dragon Ball "You heard the man!" Krillin said, kicking Pinkie Pie into the air. He then followed her, spiking her down to the floor with his Best Headbutt. The pony bounced off the floor, and attempted to throw some kind of desert at Krillin as a counter. The Z fighter was already overhead though, and decided he was going to drop a Kamehameha! "Kameha.." "WAIT!" Pinkie Pie staggered to her feet and looked to Krillin. "Is this really what Peep would want you to do?" Krillin looked through the laptop screen. "Is ''this what you want, Peep." "Well yeah, why else would I write this?" "Fair enough." Krillin looked back down at Pinkie Pie. "What did he say?" Pinkie asked, eager. "Kamehameha!!!" Krillin cried, obliterating the pony with the legendary move. '''KO!' "Alright then Peep, what happens to me now?" Krillin asked. "Peep? PEEP?" He then realised why there were no replies any more. "He must have moved on to his next match then." Krillin concluded, before looking down at the ashes of Pinkie Pie being swept away in the wind. "Was that really necessary?" he asked himself before shaking his head. "Wait, who am I to question the writers?" Conclusion The winner is Krillin! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Battles Category:Completed Battle Category:Battle of the genders Category:Human vs Animal Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist Category:Anime/Manga vs TV shows Category:Fourth Wall themed battle Category:2 Different Series Category:2 Different Companies